1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed by using various methods, one of which is to perform a separate deposition method for each layer. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin film having a desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such a FMM is not suitable for manufacturing larger devices using a mother glass having a fifth generation (5G) size sheet or greater. In other words, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to self-gravity, thereby distorting a pattern. This is not conducive for the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.